


Obito’s Plan was Unfeasible Anyway

by iluvstorys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Nothing changes, Reincarnation, amnesia due to rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvstorys/pseuds/iluvstorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Rin is reborn, but her reincarnation changes nothing (Obito would have never succeeded anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obito’s Plan was Unfeasible Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t given up on my other fics… I will continue them…eventually…  
> This is my first attempt at a short fic mainly composed of snippets after the introduction, so cut me some slack (constructive critique is most welcome)…

Obito would never realise that his plan could have never come to fruition. After all, his knowledge of the afterlife came from Madara, a man desperately clinging to life, who had in turn been manipulated by Black Zetsu. It is impossible to ascertain whether the Tsuki no Me plan was truly plausible, since it was a false dream pandering to desperate men. However, even if the plan had been successful, Obito would have failed nonetheless. At the center of all his grandiose plans was his desire to resurrect Rin, which was unfortunately quite impossible. 

After all, Obito and Madara never discovered the truth about transmigration. Not all souls chose to linger in a manner that made them susceptible to the Edo Tensei or Rinne Tensei. Souls that had made peace with their deaths and let go of worldly attachments possessed the ability to move on to the true afterlife and subsequently entered the reincarnation cycle. A notable example of this phenomenon was Uzumaki or Senju Mito. The fact that she was not resurrected during the course of the Fourth Shinobi War was often misattributed to the threat of her sealing knowledge, but Kabuto was the only one who knew the truth. After all, Minato was a fuinjutsu expert, and Tobirama was the inventor of the Edo Tensei. This did not dissuade Orochimaru from trying to revive them during the Chuunin exams. 

It was an even lesser known fact that even those who had died in a traumatic manner were capable of moving on if they died on terms that they could accept. Dying to save loved ones or sacrificing oneself for ones village often leads to acceptance of ones death. It is interesting to note that when other shinobi would have been unable to let go of lingering attatchments to the material world, two incredible kunoichi who chose to die for a significant and justifiable reason managed to pass on. Their names were Uzumaki Kushina and Nohara Rin. 

The latter lived an interesting enough life after she was reincarnated soon after her painful but necessary death. It was truly lamentable that she lost the memories of her former life upon rebirth. Perhaps it was for the best. Rin would have been heartbroken to see the future where a brainwashed Obito killed their sensei, orchestrated genocide and started a war, all in her name, while the populace she sacrificed herself was corrupted by greed or hatred and spat on the sacrifices of martyrs. Perhaps her memories could have changed the course of events. Perhaps not. In any case, it is irrelevant because she lost all memories of her former life when she was born again in the form of a squalling infant named Tenten.


End file.
